


Sweet Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Impregnation, Infidelity, Missionary Position, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnant Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Sex, Underage Sex, boyfriend’s dad, cheating while pregnant, father-in-law/daughter-in-law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just as you should never cheat on your girlfriend, you should never have your own father be the one to comfort her.
Kudos: 126





	Sweet Revenge

Laura nearly shook with rage as she stomped up to the steps of her boyfriend’s house, her phone opened to the leaked porn video starring said-boyfriend and her supposed best friend. Tears burned her eyes as she slammed her fist against the front door, but she wiped them away before it could open.

“Laura? Are you okay? Carson isn’t here,” Carson’s father, Michael, said quickly, taking in the sight of the teen girl in front of him.

Her anger quickly bubbled down to anguish, and she lowered her head as she began to cry again. Michael, shocked, instinctively takes the girl into his arms, embracing her and leading her inside. Laura and Carson had been dating for almost two years now, so she had become familiar with his parents on multiple occasions.

“Here, sit down on the couch. I’ll get you a glass of water,” he says softly before leaving her alone in the room.

When he returns, he hands her the cup before sitting opposite of her on the coffee table.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come here; he’s your son, and I can’t talk about this with you,” she says after struggling to swallow the water.

“It’s alright, Laura. You can tell me anything, but you can also say nothing, if that’s what you would prefer.”

Through her puffy, bleary eyes, she saw how sincere his were, how comforting his were, as if he could actually protect her from her problems. Maybe he could if she just talked to him about it…

“Carson cheated on me-with Emma.”

Michael’s mouth dropped slightly in shock, shame washing over him at learning what his son did, how he hurt such an amazing girl. Part of him was also purely baffled as to how Carson could look anywhere else than at Laura. She was beautiful, compassionate, smart...everything.

Michael shifts over onto the couch, wrapping one arm around Laura, squeezing her shoulder. She tilted her body, leaning into his chest as she cried. He was truly saddened by the sight of her pain, but he said nothing, instead allowing her time to think.

Her mind did flip between various thoughts, tossing out consistency and rationality. She wanted to hide away, she wanted to slap Carson across the face, she wanted to cry until she couldn’t ever again, she wanted to humiliate him as much as she felt humiliated as well...she wanted him to hurt as much as she already was.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and the knuckles of her clenched fists wiped away her tears. She looked up and met Michael’s gaze, hesitating, before she leaned forward and kissed him softly. He quickly pushed her away, bewilderment painted on his face. However, that dissipated, and he pulled her back.

Laura straddled his lap so that he would have to tilt his chin up to kiss her now. She wrapped her arms behind his neck and closed her eyes, drowning in the moment. The kiss deepened when he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and they began aggressively making out. Still having adrenaline she needed to expel, she began grinding her hips against his, and his hands slid under her shirt and up her back, pulling her even closer to him. Yes, they both knew what they were doing was terribly wrong, and yet it felt maddeningly right.

They broke apart, panting, and Laura practically ripped her own shirt off, tossing it to the floor behind her. Their lips rejoined, and Michael blindly got to work on her bra, unclasping it and discarding it quickly. His hands gravitated to her bare breasts, and he cupped both of them, lightly squeezing her nipples. Laura broke away to gasp and moan, which encouraged him further. To reward him, she began sucking on his neck, leaving pink marks along his skin. This made him stiffen in his pants, and one of his hands left her breasts to unzip himself and pull his hard cock out.

Laura’s eyes grew wide at how large he was. She had had sex with Carson just the previous night, but he couldn’t possibly compare to what was before her. She pushed herself up on her knees, using her hands to slide her panties to the side as she used the other to guide his dick under her skirt and towards her clit. Kissing him again, she moved her hips in circles, teasing the tip of his cock before lowering herself onto it. It was thicker than Carson’s, and she was filled by the time she reached his balls. They both moaned in pleasure, and she began rocking back and forth on his length.

“God, you’re so fucking tight. Did my son even appreciate you at all?” he grunts, already ready to spill over.

“Maybe. You’ll just have to try that much harder to erase him.”

Michael rolled his hips in sync with Laura, his hands exploring every inch of her body that he could touch. He moved his mouth down to her nipple, where he began gliding his swirling tongue over it, eliciting erotic moans from the girl. Flipping them over so that she was laying down on the couch and he was on top of her, he began pumping his shaft in and out of her, still ravaging her chest.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck, Michael!” she screamed, making him somehow even harder by hearing her yell his name.

She raked her fingers over his back, leaving marks even through his shirt. Her mouth free to pant, moan after moan was pulled out of her, and the vibration on her nipple when Michael moaned in return was pure ecstasy. Carson completely left her mind, there only being enough room for that exact moment.

Every inch of Michael was trembling, electricity spiking through him like a never-ending current. He lifted his head up, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his jaw as he began to jackhammer into her. Laura, with her eyes rolling back, crossed her legs behind his back, pulling him deeper into her.

“I’m gonna cum!” he yells, warmth pooling in his stomach.

She lowers her legs, snapping her focus back to him. She places her hands on his chest, barely trying to push him away.

“Neither of us are wearing anything, and I’m not on the pill,” she says between gasps of air.

“God, that’s hot,” he pants, lost in the moment and still thrusting inside of her.

Fear and guilt passed over Laura, for she knew she hadn’t used protection the previous night with Carson, either. And yet, sickeningly, that very thought made her face burn. Thoughts escaping her, she wraps her legs around him again. Taking that as his cue, he began slamming roughly into her again and again, making her entire body lurch forward and draw back to him every time.

With one final thrust that pushed his tip directly into her cervix, he cummed, exploding inside of her as her walls squeezed him from her own orgasm. They both stayed still, trying to catch their breath. He gazed at her wet breasts while she stared at his disheveled hair. They were like that for several minutes, and he didn’t pull out until his cock was completely limp again.

* * *

With Carson laying on his back below her, she slowly and quietly moaned as he moved his dick in and out of her pussy at an angle that hit her in a sensitive area every time. One of his hands was on her hip, keeping her still, while his other was splayed on her large, round belly, where he was sure his child was nestled in her womb. He had no idea, however, that the baby could just as well actually be his sibling rather than his own. He didn’t even know that Laura found out he had cheated.

His father was surprisingly supportive when Carson had told him that Laura was pregnant, and he even allowed her to come live with them. Despite the fact that he was going to become a dad in a few months, this was probably the best thing that could have happened to him. He got to have sex just about every single day.

Laura was having sex multiple times every single day, whether it was with her boyfriend or his father twice their age. The partial excitement of not knowing which man’s child she was carrying kept her horny almost all the time, and neither man was going to let that go to waste anytime soon, not even after the baby was born.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always accepting requests!


End file.
